


Prime Directive

by Kattlarv



Series: Captive Audiance [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Animal Traits, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Banter, Bittersweet Ending, Crying, Depression, F/F, Gentle Sex, Guilt, Heart-to-Heart, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interspecies Sex, Meta, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Third Person, Pain, Psychological Trauma, Puns & Word Play, Regret, Rivalry, Sad, Season/Series 04, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sleep Deprivation, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Being separated from their planet, and stuck in a megalomaniac's capital ship.The two girls from opposite sides are forced to interact inside their cell.They'll have to make due with what company they have at the moment.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Captive Audiance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: She-Ra smut





	Prime Directive

“Well... at least we’re not dead...” Catra stated with a deep exhale. She huddled up to the wall, wincing softly as she nursed her side. “‘You are stable enough to not risk perishing’ my ass...” She sneered. Glimmer turned towards the other girl. “Well, how are you holding up?” she asked hesitantly. Then stared down at her hands, unable to produce a single spark, being cut off from her runestone. 

“Well, I’m clearly not dying it seems... but shit still hurts...” Catra replied, taking a sharp inhale. “Fuck... my endorphins have run out...” She hissed. Glimmer fidgeted for a moment. “You... you want me to give you another handjob?” she asked awkwardly. The brunette’s ears shot up at attention as she shifted her weight. “N-No thanks... I don’t think my muscles can handle another round... really sore.” 

She murmured. “Thanks though...” she added bashfully. The queen gave a slight shrug. “Don’t mention it... not like we have a ton to do up here while we wait...” She closed her eyes and reclined against the wall. She grit her teeth and grunted. “Ugh... I should have listened to Adora... she’s not always right, but the times she is...” She huffed dejectedly. Catra let out a soft mewl. “I hear ya... but she’s just so...” 

Catra clenched her fist, grimacing in discomfort. “I don’t know what I want to do to her...” She almost choked up. “Guess we’ve both tried to end our own planet huh?” Glimmer said, followed by a joyless chuckle. “Where did it all go so wrong?” she sighed wistfully. “We didn’t listen to Adora?” Catra replied mockingly. She then let out a defeated exhale. “I just...” She hung her head and whimpered.

After a prolonged silence, Catra glanced up. “So um... thanks for not killing me before... and the, you know...” She mumbled in embarrassment. “Well, you kinda just saved mine so... I think we can call it even there...” Glimmer retorted, fidgeting. There was another pause. “So...  **what** happened back there?” she asked inquisitively. “I’ve never seen you this... this.” She gestured towards the moping feline. 

Catra’s ears folded as her tail tucked up next to her body. “I... I can’t talk about it right now...” She said with a waver in her voice, curling up against the wall. The queen raised a hand to interject, but then lowered it. Sighing, then going back to staring at the wall. After several minutes, Catra suddenly piped up. “So, uh... you know, ‘the thing’...” She whispered, shifting her weight anxiously.

Glimmer looked over at the other teen, as she raised an eyebrow. She let out a sudden groan. “Are you seriously asking for another handjob after JUST declining one?” she barked. “We’re ‘guests’ at an intergalactic warmongers capital ship!” she added with frustration. Catra flinched at the sudden outburst, curling up in her corner with a slight quiver to her lower lip. Glimmer noticed, and softened her stance a little.

“I’m still mad at you...” She huffed. “I know...” Catra responded, her ears hanging dejectedly. “I...” She stretched herself more upright. “I wasn’t asking about receiving by the way...” She stated. The queen quirked a brow, looking back at the feline. She eyed her former nemesis over. “No offence Catra, but there’s no way I’d allow you to jill me off with  _ those _ claws!” she stated coldly, shivering at the thought.

“Hey! I can still do it, it’s just... a lot more difficult for me...” Catra shot back, her ears perking up defensively. “Besides...” She mewled. “I could still blow you...” She added, clearing her throat awkwardly. Glimmer blinked at her twice. “YOU BIT ME!” she exclaimed loudly, causing the other girl to recoil. “What makes you think I’d put my most prized possession anywhere  **near** your fangs?!”

Glimmer shouted, her voice cracked. Catra grimaced and shifted uncomfortably. “Okay... yes, fair...” she said nervously. “I just... don’t know what else to offer...” she added with a blush, rubbing her left shoulder. The queen softened her gaze. “I’m sorry but: Your sudden change of heart just doesn’t feel very... believable considering all that’s happened...” She replied, gritting her teeth as she exhaled.

“I deserve that...” Catra murmured. “But, please believe me when I say I only really know how to show gratitude via sexual favours...” She fidgeted in her corner. “I’m sure our blonde acquaintance has told you  _ some _ things about the Horde upbringing?” she asked, running a hand through her mane. Glimmer took a deep breath, then kneaded her temple, mulling the whole thing over.

“Yeah... I have come to notice quite a few things...” She scrunched her nose. “But more importantly:  **why** are you offering to go down on me?” she asked with an accusatory demeanour. Catra averted her gaze, then shuffled a bit closer to the queen. “Well... it hurts too much inside to ask for anything on me.” She started. “Secondly: I just want to do something,  **anything** . I don’t handle being cooped up well...”

She fiddled with her fingers. “Thirdly, I do actually want to try and make it up to you... I’ve... been forced to do some introspection lately...” She murmured. “And lastly: It’s not like we have anything better to do other than watch force fields dry...” She added, a hint of life having come back to her heterochromatic eyes. Glimmer eyed her sceptically. “And... what if Horde Prime catches us?” she asked.

A faint smile appeared on the brunette’s lips as her mouth curled upwards. “Do I look like the kind of girl who’d give a fuck?” Catra chuckled weakly. “Or, is the princess too prude to be seen doing such acts? Her majesty Sparkles?” she purred with some trepidation. Glimmer let out an amused snort. “Not sure if I should be glad or annoyed you seem to be getting some zing back in your step.” She noted.

“Can’t you be both?” Catra retorted, scooting a bit closer. Still hesitant as she eyed the queen for a reaction. Glimmer assumed a regal pose, stroking her chin as she narrowed her eyes. “You know what? Fine. Let’s do it!” she proclaimed. Catra’s eyes widened joyfully as they lit up. “Really?!” she squeed, then halted, inspecting the other teen closer. “You... you won’t try something funny, will you?” she asked meekly. 

“Only if you try to use any teeth~” Glimmer shot back, winking cheekily. She then shifted her features to be more stern. “Don’t push your luck however... you’re on thin ice as it is...” She stated bluntly. “Yeah I... I’m honestly pleasantly surprised you didn’t just kick me while I was down.” Catra responded as she laughed nervously, followed by a wince. “That’s now how we do things...” Glimmer growled.

“Even if I wish I could most the time...” She huffed before she centred herself again. “Besides... I’m gonna take a  _ friends _ advice in trying to get off after a battle... I’m still pretty wound up after all that happened... maybe a climax is just what I need?” she mused, peeking over at the other girl, giving a small smile. Catra smiled back as best she could. “I know it helped me... even if it also really hurt...” She said shakily.

“Can’t seem to have pleasure without pain...” She croaked, wiping her eyes. Glimmer frowned at that statement. “Hey... that’s not true...” She whispered, then drummed on her arm. “But... I have heard that without sorrow, you can’t truly understand happiness.” She said with a soft smile. Catra made brief eye contact, then shuffled the last bit of the way, still holding onto her side, letting out a low grunt.

“So...” She started. “How do you wanna do this?” she asked hesitantly. Glimmer eyed her over closely. “Are you sure you’re in a condition to do this?” she asked with a hint of concern. Catra scoffed dismissively. “Why wouldn’t I?” she shot back. “For starters: You move around like a wounded animal...” Glimmer stated. “So?” Catra retorted. “Wouldn’t you of all people enjoy seeing me in pain?” she asked.

Glimmer scrunched her nose. “I won’t deny that it does bring me joy on some level...” she stared the feline down. “But I don’t enjoy needless suffering, even  **if** it is to you.” she added. Catra mewled, shifting her weight. “I have no idea if this is a good idea for either of us but... I honestly have nothing better to suggest at the moment. I just... can’t sit here in silence any more!” she blurted out.

Glimmer gave her a smirk. “Yeah... pretty sure we need to be doing something else, but we've never been the best at following directions.” She said with a wink. “Plus, I don’t know the first thing about what we should actually be doing.” She admitted bashfully, then wiggled her pants down as nonchalantly as she could. Her cheeks still finding themselves fully flushed as she finished up undressing.

“I see you’re still trimming the bush.” Catra said with a blep. “Yeah, unlike some certain people, I enjoy being able to find my vulva.” Glimmer shot back, getting a bit more confidence back. Catra’s ears fell, along with the rest of her expression. “At least you have people willing to look for it.” She murmured. Glimmer’s face softened as she put a hand atop the feline’s shoulder, giving a reassuring rub.

“Hey, come now. It’s not like you had to like... pay people to sleep with you or something.” She snickered and shook her head jokingly. Catra shrunk back averting her gaze. Glimmer stopped laughing and a drop of sweat ran down her forehead. “Oh... w-well, you didn’t do anything worse at least?” she grinned awkwardly. Catra withdrew further, baring her teeth as she nervously rubbed along both her arms.

Glimmer scrunched up her face. “Hookay! I’m not gonna touch any of that... I am  **not** qualified to deal with any of that!” she stated, then sat there awkwardly. Catra came out of her ball of shame after a moment. “So... you still wanna do this?” she asked, intent on staring at the floor. “Well... I am a lot less certain than I was a minute ago but... well: We’re still stuck in this cell so...” Glimmer weighed her hands as she spoke.

“Plus, to be honest: Even IF you try something... it might be better than whatever this other megalomaniac has in store...” She pointed out. “I was pretty sure he was about to either snap my neck or pierce my skull before you intervened...” She said as she slowly parted her thighs. “I’ve been thinking about that almost non-stop... and whatever else he has in store... I’m scared...” She hiccuped and laughed.

“I think I want to try and distract myself for a while... I’m too worried about what is going to happen to my people, our planet...” She finished, shivering for a moment. Catra’s ears hung limply. “Yeah... I know what you mean... somewhat. I at least get the gist of it.” She replied, looking up with teary eyes. “This has been a massive clusterfuck for both of us... things rarely work out the way you want them too...”

She paused. “Or how you expected them too... and it doesn’t even... it doesn’t even feel good.” She let out a soft whimper. “I just thought...” She cut herself off and snivelled. “W-Whatever... let's do this!” she held her action for a second. “I-If you are ready that is...” She added, murmuring as she bit her lower lip. Glimmer inspected the brunette closely, then nodded.”Y-Yeah. I think so...” She replied.

“You know...” Catra started. “I’m honestly a bit surprised I’m still alive...” She said, running a hand through her mane. “I haven’t really slept in days, and I’m stressed out of my mind... I don’t know what that says about me, or what it did about Hordak.” She finished, clenching her eyes before yawning. Glimmer shifted a bit, cupping Catra’s chin. “You sure you can do this? Don’t wanna try and sleep?”

She asked, a bit worried. Catra shook her head. “Nah... I’m too worked up to sleep...” She murmured, swaying slightly. “And... I kinda don’t want to face the consequences of sleeping...” She said as she shivered. Glimmer narrowed her eyes, going over the other teen closer. She decided to drop it, not feeling confident in that she could handle the topic. “I’d say this is the weirdest sex I’m about to have but...”

She awkwardly cleared her throat, glaring at Catra. The feline shot her an apologetic smile, rubbing the back of her own long hair. “Was hoping you’d forgotten about that...” Catra said sheepishly. “Yeah, no. It’s in there with the rest of the trauma...” Glimmer stated, crossing her arms. She shifted a little. “But... I can’t say it wasn’t a learning experience... it did make me more resilient.” She sighed.

“Of all the people to be placed in a prison together...” She managed to crack a smile. “The universe really has a sick sense of humour~” she mused, exhaling and sitting upright. “Well, the royal buffet is gonna close soon if you don’t want any.” She noted. Catra blinked bemused. “Did... did you just make a...” She gigglesnorted, wiping her eyes with a newfound smirk. “Oh wow Sparkles, didn’t knew you had it in you~” 

She chimed, tonguesmirking. “Thanks... I needed something like that.” She purred softly. “Helps with feeling normal, in spite of everything else falling apart.” She dozed off for a moment before her eyes snapped back open. She took a deep whiff. “Woah... you smell nice.” Catra exclaimed in surprise. Glimmer quirked a brow. “Thanks?” she replied with uncertainty. “I just shower daily?” she added.

“You can shower daily?!” Catra blurted out, then scrunched her nose. “... you  **choose** to shower daily?” she said with disgust. “It’s just cold, wet and... ugh!” she shivered visibly, hair standing on end. “Ah, yeah, no. In Brightmoon, we have warm water. Adora was shocked over that as well.” Glimmer stated. Catra narrowed her eyes. “... it’s still water...” she scoffed and flicked her ears grumpily.

“This is an oddly endearing trait for you~” Glimmer said in amusement. Catra tilted her ears, letting out a huff. “Whatever... spread em’ if you want some.” She said, her tail wagging. Glimmer parted her legs further, looking at the feline amused. “We gotta stop meeting like this you know~” she said teasingly. Catra scooted closer, raising a brow. “Trying to distract from our situation?” she questioned.

Glimmer casually shrugged. “Maybe. Might help in the moment... not like pretend can make it worse... I think?” she said with a contemplative frown. Catra returned the shrug. “I dunno... but unless you offer to knock my lights out, I’m fine with doing this.” She noted. The queen glanced towards her clenched fist. “That is tempting... but... you  **have** offered to lingate me... already started to get worked up...”

She scrunched her face. “I mean... I won’t stop you in what you do after I’m unconscious~” Catra tonguesmirked. “What?! No! Ew!” Glimmer glared at her in disgust. “What? You got my permission~” Catra winked. “That... that’s not how that works!” Glimmer huffed in frustration. “Suit yourself~” the brunette stated as she leaned in. The queen eyed her in anticipation. 

“Still worried I might bite?” Catra asked curiously. “Well... yes. Wouldn't you?” Glimmer retorted. “I guess... still, funny to know that glory hole seems to have been right.” Catra chuckled to herself. Glimmer blinked in confusion. “What?” she blurted out. Catra groggily blinked asymmetrically. “Did you get a concussion or something?” the queen asked in worry. Catra waved it off dismissively.

“Nah, I’m just so tired I’m at the point where I can see sound.” She yawned creepily wide. Glimmer was about to object when the feline half lunged, half flopped forward. Successfully latching herself around the queen’s crown jewel. Glimmer tensed up and froze. Catra slowly began to suckle, causing the other teen to gasp. “H-Hey! I’m not erect yet!” Glimmer grunted, bucking her hips.

Catra gently pulled back, rubbing her own forehead. “I thought you were good to go...” She drolled. “For foreplay!” Glimmer countered. Catra rolled her eyes. “Fiiine princess...” She got back in, rolling the underside of her tongue around the hood, running a knuckle along the royal draperies, up and down along the length. “F-Fuck! I forgot how gentle you are...” Glimmer grunted in delight. 

The feline pulled back “Don’t get used to it...” she murmured bashfully, her cheeks heating up. Her nose twitched. “Oh, yeah, now I’m picking up your boner.” Catra piped up. “Thought your scent was a bit weak.” She mused. “That’s still really creepy!” Glimmer exclaimed. “Whatever.” Catra shot back. “Though... I might cut one or two of my nails later...” She noted.”Kinda sucks I can’t be more intimate...”

She blepped, then teared up. Glimmer’s face shifted to concern. “Is something wrong?” she asked worriedly. “Eh... not really I...” Catra let out a hiccup. “If we die up here... there’s just so much I never got to say... and the last person I slept with would be you...” Her ears folded, her tail stopped moving. “Not to mention these have been pretty dang sad excuses for sexual favours...” She made eye contact.

“An injured pity wank and a sleep deprived cunnilingus...” She shook her head. “Do we complete each other or what?” she laughed meekly. She attached herself to the clit once more, rubbing the swollen labia tenderly. Glimmer moaned softly as suction was applied. “H-Hey... at least we’d be going out with some endorphins, right?” she said awkwardly. Trying to ease the tension.

“Yeah... I guess it wouldn’t be the worst way to kick the bucket...” The brunette stated, then went back to suckling gracefully. Glimmer place a hand atop her scalp, taking a firm grip on the brown tuft. “This is still surreal...” She pointed out. “This whole thing has been quite the loop-the-loop...” She continued, ruffling the hair. “Like, the tables turned multiple times during the span of a few days...”

She mused, reclining. Catra gave a grunt in acknowledgement, adding in some tongue work, slathering with the bottom of her tongue intensely, but gently. “Heh... my body is into it, going through the motions. But, but my mind just isn’t there...” She said quietly. Catra let go wetly. “Yeah... that’s been my life for the past couple weeks.” She murmured, meeting the other girl’s eyes, reflecting recognition.

“Hasn’t been doing all that well for you either it seems...” Catra chimed. “No. But who’s fault is that?” Glimmer retorted sternly. Catra tensed up, then folded her ears back and dove back in, bobbing along the stiff bead in silence. Glimmer tightened her grip on the mane. “Man... this is a terrible arguing position...” She said aloud as the realization hit her. The feline just shot her a look and made a guttural noise.

Catra only sped up her pace, running one knuckle up each lip, repeatedly lapping across the bead, top to bottom as she suckled. “Hey! Answer me!” Glimmer grunted, starting to tense up. “It’s unsettling when you don’t reply!” she shivered as she moaned. The edges of Catra’s mouth curled up as she went deep and slow. “H-Hey... knock it off! I’m... I’m getting close...” The etherian grit her teeth as she tensed up.

Catra raised a brow tauntingly, as if daring the queen to do something about it. Glimmer let out a grunt, darting her eyes to the side. Her arms trembled as she weighed the situation. “I-If you’re trying t-” Glimmer was cut off as Catra slid the tip of her tongue inside the queen’s hood, swirling the tip. Glimmer cried out, locking a leg around the back of Catra’s neck, pulling her close.

Glimmer let out a muffled scream, keeping her mouth closed as she exhaled through her nostrils. She clenched her eyes shut as she thrust her hips into Catra’s face, yanking at her ear. Catra mewled disapprovingly, but kept sucking, dancing her tongue around the tip as Glimmer shook against her. Her contractions quickly wearing her body down. Glimmer grit her teeth as she panted in rapid succession.

Her grip became weaker with each ripple of muscle spasms that tore through her. As her last wave died down in her walls, she let out a shaky breath, caressing Catra’s ears. “F-Fuck... you did that on purpose...” She said with an impressed smirk. Catra let go off the still twitching nub, gingerly licking her lips. “Eh... I know how you can jammer on for ages.” She mused. Glimmer gave her a look, then shook her hair.

“C-Can we go again?” She asked, panting. “Again? But you just came!” Catra mumbled. “So? I can go more than once...” Glimmer puffed up. “Huh... well look at you Sparkles...” Catra’s eyes fluttered sleepily. “Sorry, I can’t keep myself up any more... both literally and metaphorically.” She slurred. “I won’t judge if you use me while I’m out though...” She smiled then thudded to the floor.

“Buh... what?” Glimmer stated in disbelief. She looked around. There wasn’t much in the way of comfort. The feline was out cold. Leaning against her injured side. Glimmer clenched her fists so much that her hands shook. “Ugh! I’m still horny but... that’s wrong...” She glanced around the room. “No-one would know though...” She fiddled with her fingers, then gave herself a mindful slap. 

“No! I’m stronger than that.” She stated firmly. She pulled her pants up and carefully hoisted Catra up, settling as comfortably on the cot as she could, leaning Catra against herself, keeping pressure off her injury. She gingerly brushed through the mane without thinking. “Guess I could jill it... but...” Her eyes fell to the feline, softly purring. “The moment kinda passed...” She noted. She covered her face with one hand. “Ngh... what have I become?” she groaned, then leaned back. “I might be able to tap out as well... this buzz is alright at least...” She finished, closing her eyes and relaxed. “I hope you’re all still alive down there...” She murmured solemnly.

*

**Author's Note:**

> ((This fic is somewhat connected to my other Glitra fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414817 )


End file.
